dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans (specifically referred to as Earthlings) are one of the six races available to the player once they start the game. Character Creation You can change their height and width. And also their skin tone, hairstyle, and hair color. NPC Boosts Transformations Standard Forms |-|Kaioken= Unlocked at Level 25 for $3,000. Notes *Hit G to form. *Earliest form in the game *Minimal Ki Drain (similar to SSJ) *Kaioken gives you a faint and weak red aura. |-|Kaioken x4= Unlocked at Level 60 for $4,000. Notes * Charge for 0.5 Seconds then hit G to transform. * Minimal Ki Drain * Kaioken x4 gives you a red aura that is visibly brighter than normal Kaioken. |-|Kaioken x20= Unlocked at Level 100 for $8,000 Notes * Charge for 1.5 Seconds then hit G to transform. * Minimal Ki Drain * Sometimes used over mystic because of the lower ki drain, higher melee damage, ki damage and speed. * Gives as much offensive power as SSJ3, with none of its defense. * Kaioken x20 gives you a bright and big red aura. God Forms |-|Mystic= Unlocked at Level 165 for $8,000. Notes * Hit H to transform. * After the update, you go back to base form when your Ki depletes. * High ki drain. * Due to humans having higher base form stats than Saiyans, this form is actually equal to than SSJ3. * Mystic gives you a white aura with electricity constantly moving around you. |-|Mystic KKx10= Unlocked at Level 300 for $50,000. Notes * Charge for 0.5 Seconds then hit H to transform. * SSJ3 Ki drain (very high ki drain). * 30% heal. * Mystic KKx10 gives you a combination aura of Kaioken and Mystic. |-|God Human= Unlocked at Level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Charge for 1.5 Seconds then hit H to form. * Strong transformation, statistically surpassing awakened Namekian. * SSJ3 Ki drain. * Getting to critical health will kick you out of the form regardless of remaining Ki. * God human has a rainbow colored aura, hair and particles around you (much like punisher drive). **On some hairstyles, the hair is red instead of the rainbow aura. * 40% heal Prestige Forms |-|Kaioken x100= Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 (Prestige 1) * Charge for 0.5 Seconds then hit H to transform. * Faster Health Drain than SSBKKx10. * Replaces Mystic KKx10, but sometimes used over God Human. * Pinkish like SSJR, but a fiercer color of red. * Extremely large aura around the form, can be very obstructive. * Heals 60% of your HP and 40% of your Ki. * Very high Ki drain. |-|Dark Human= Unlocked at Level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) * Hold X for 1.5 seconds, then press H to transform. * Medium-low Ki drain. * Very large Ki Max. (Close to Acrosian's Perfect Golden Form Ki Max) * Replaces Mystic Kaioken x10. Changes skin tone and hair to black. * If Kaioken x100 was bought before MKKx10, Dark Human will replace owned God Human instead. Trivia * An unprestiged level 500 Human's base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2,252 points. Added on-top of God Human +350 in all areas makes it 4,002. However, adding Kaioken x100's stats not including Ki Max and Health Max, it would make it so that the stat total is 4,752. * Humans have a hidden buff to their Health stat, as stated by SnakeWorl. Gallery Kaioken X2.png|Kaioken Kaioken X4.png|Kaioken x4 Kaioken X20.png|Kaioken x20 Mystic.png|Mystic Mystic Kaioken X10.png|Mystic Kaioken x10 File:God_human.png|God Human RobloxScreenShot20190307 165653138 (2).png|Kaioken x100 Dark Human.PNG|Dark Human Site Navigation Category:Races